Crazy Dave's Mystery Box
This is a story about the Plants and the Zombies trying to open Crazy Dave’s mystery box that is very hard to open. Created by Ariq1144. Characters * Crazy Dave * Peashooter * Marigold * Potato Mine * Repeater * Chomper * Cactus * Dr. Zomboss * Conehead Zombie * Cherry Bomb * Laser Bean * Wall-nut (mentioned) * Umbrella Leaf * Threepeater * Sunflower Prologue Crazy Dave: “There! It has been nicely placed. Now I just need to lock the box, and...” Peashooter: “Hey, Dave!” Crazy Dave: “WHOA HEY! Oh, it’s just you.” Peashooter: “What’s that?” Crazy Dave: “It’s a box!” Peashooter: “Well, yea, but I mean, what’s INSIDE the box?” Crazy Dave: “Something.” Peashooter: “Yeah? What is it?” Crazy Dave: “Whoops! I have to go!” *Crazy Dave left* Peashooter: “Hmm...” Chapter 1: Box Borrowing The next day, in the lawn... Crazy Dave: *Walking while holding the box* “Good morning!” The Plants: “Good morning!” *Crazy Dave left* Marigold: “Hey, what’s inside that box?” Peashooter: “I don’t know. Yesterday when I asked him, he avoided me.” Marigold: “Ooh! Maybe there’s a treasure inside!” Potato Mine: *Emerge from underground* “Treasure?” Repeater: “If he doesn’t want to tell you what it is, it could be his secret.” Chomper: “Maybe it’s a new and better type of Plant Food!” Cactus: “Maybe it’s his new invention?” Dr. Zomboss: “Or maybe it’s full of BRAINS!” (The scene changed to Zomboss HQ, by the way) Conehead Zombie: “Brainz?” Dr. Zomboss: “Whatever it is, we have to find out what’s inside that box! It could be crucial to our plans to destroy the Plants.” Conehead Zombie: “So what shood we do?” Dr. Zomboss: “First things first, we have to snatch that box out of David’s hands.” Meanwhile, in the Zen Garden... Crazy Dave: “Do-do-do-do-doo... Watering all these plants...” (The box is placed on a table, while Repeater and Chomper is outside the Zen Garden) Repeater: “There it is!” Chomper: “Leave it to me.” *Chomper enter the Zen Garden* Crazy Dave: “Doo-doo-diddly-doo-doo...” *is busy watering plants* Chomper: *Gobbles the box* Crazy Dave: “Huh? Oh! Chomper! When did you come? I didn’t notice you.” Chomper: “Just came by to visit. How’s the sprouts doing?” Crazy Dave: “Oh, you know, they’re doing just fine! I’m still waiting one of them to become a taco tree, though.” Chomper: “Hmm, everything seems to be fine. I’ll go now, then. See you!” Crazy Dave: “See you too!” *Chomper goes outside the Zen Garden* Repeater: “Shoot, I think he saw me!” Chomper: “How do you know that?” Repeater: “He said “See you two”!” Chomper: “Nah, I think he said “See you too”.” Repeater: “What? Nevermind. The important thing is, did you get it?” Chomper: “No problem!” *spit out the box (the box is covered in purple goo)* Repeater: “Ugh... I think we should clean it first.” Chapter 2: Unboxing Problem Later... Repeater: “So how do we open it?” Cherry Bomb: “...we EXPLODONATE-” Marigold: “NO!!!” *headbutts Cherry Bomb* *Cherry Bomb explodonated in the air* Marigold: “What if there’s something valuable inside? We don’t want to destroy it!” Repeater: “So we have to open the box without using too much force, or it may harm whatever is inside...” Peashooter: “Hey guys! What’s up? What are you— wait is that Crazy Dave’s box!? How could you get it?” Chomper: “We steal—” Repeater: *Covers Chomper’s mouth* “BORROWED it from him. Hehe.” *forced smile* Peashooter: *Stares at both Repeater and Chomper, with a doubtful face and squinted eyes* Repeater: *Keeps covering Chomper’s mouth while forced smiling* Peashooter: “You stole it.” Repeater: “No we didn’t! We borrowed it!” Chomper: “Ergh... yeah! We totally didn’t steal it!” *mouth gets covered by Repeater* “Mmf!” Marigold: “You know he’s not falling for it.” Potato Mine: “Yep.” Peashooter: “This is wrong. We should return this to Crazy Dave.” Repeater: “Come on, Pea!” Peashooter: “But since the box is already here, we might as well try to open it, yes?” Repeater: “...” Marigold: “...” Chomper: *Mouth still covered* “Mmf! Mmf!” Repeater: “I thought you would be ‘that guy’, Pea.” Peashooter: “Hehe.” Marigold: “Well? Do you have any idea how to open it?” Peashooter: “Hmm... are you sure you can’t open it with your bare leafs?” Repeater: “It has huge padlock, Pea, can’t you see it?” Peashooter: “Right. Then maybe Crazy Dave has the key.” Marigold: “Well, we can’t ask him for the key, that’s for sure.” Crazy Dave: “Hey guys! Have you seen my box?” Repeater: “Umm... no?” Crazy Dave: “Oh. Inform me when you find it! There’s something very important inside that box!” Peashooter: “Uh, okay.” Crazy Dave: “By the way, nice box! Kinda reminds me of mine.” *Crazy Dave left* Repeater: “...well he didn’t find out. Somehow.” Marigold: “But did you hear what he said? There’s something very important inside this box!” Peashooter: “Hmm... I wonder what it is...” Laser Bean: “Hey guys! What’s going on here?” Peashooter: “Laser Bean! Hey, could you cut this box over here with your laser?” Marigold: “But try to cut only the side, as to not hit what’s inside!” Laser Bean: “Uhh... ok.” *Laser Bean shoot laser at the side of the box* Marigold: “Be careful!” *After a while, the box still intact* Laser Bean: “The box is too strong for my laser! I don’t think I can cut it” Marigold: “Could you try again for a longer time?” Laser Bean: “I guess I could—” Crazy Dave: “Hello again! Have you seen— oh there you are! I’ve been looking for you!” *Crazy Dave picks up Laser Bean* Crazy Dave: “Oof! Quite a heavy one, are you? Come on! We have some laser experiments to do!” Laser Bean: “Uhh, sorry guys! Gotta go!” *Crazy Dave and Laser Bean left* Marigold: “Great. Now who can help us open this box?” Dr. Zomboss: “Maybe I can!” Repeater: “That voice!” Marigold: “Gasp!” *Dr. Zomboss is seen hovering above them using some sort of vehicle* Peashooter: “Zomboss!” *Dr. Zomboss pushed a button and a metal claw snatched the box from the Plants* Repeater: “Hey!!! That’s ours!!!” Dr. Zomboss: “Not anymore! Mwuahahaha!!!” *Dr. Zomboss left* Repeater: “Dangit! He stole it! Now what are we gonna do!?” Peashooter: “Uh-oh, looks like we’re in trouble.” Marigold: “Gulp!” Chapter 3: Zombie Haz It At Zomboss HQ... Dr. Zomboss: “Finally! The box is in my hands. Mwuahaha! Now, how do we open this?” Conehead Zombie: “Maybee you shood forse ophen the box.” Dr. Zomboss: “Wow! Thanks, Conehead! I wouldn’t be able to figure that out if it wasn’t because of you!” Conehead Zombie: “Your welkome.” Dr. Zomboss: “...ugh, these ignominious braindeads don’t even understand sarcasm when they hear one. Anyway, let’s try to cut it a little using this newest laser cutter!” Conehead Zombie: “Ooh! May I try?” Dr. Zomboss: “No. We don’t want another horrible incident like last week.” Conehead Zombie: “Ow common. Pweaze?” Dr. Zomboss: “As I said, NO! Now, how do I use this thing again?” *Laser cutter cuts Conehead Zombie* Dr. Zomboss: “...oops!” Conehead Zombie: “Well, shoot.” Meanwhile, the Plants are discussing about the situation... Marigold: “So what should we do!?” Peashooter: “We can’t let Dr. Zomboss open it!” Chomper: “Well, it’s lunch time. See ya folks!” Repeater: “Hey! You can’t just leave! It was YOU who steal the box!” Chomper: “Oh? So why did I stole the box again? Because YOU told me to steal it.” Repeater: “Well, you agreed to steal it!” Marigold: “If Dave finds out, he’s gonna be so angry!” Repeater: “Well, we must not let him find out!” Crazy Dave: “Hello again!” Repeater: “Whoa! Hey, Dave! Didn’t see you there.” Crazy Dave: “Hey, have you seen my box? I can’t find it. I’m sure I put it in the Zen Garden, but now it’s gone!” Repeater: “Uhh... I think I saw Wall-nut carrying that particular box a while ago.” Crazy Dave: “Wall-nut? Huh. Thanks for the info!” *Crazy Dave left* Peashooter: “...” Marigold: “...why did you tell him it was Wall-nut?” Repeater: “Well, I panicked! I didn’t know what to say!” Peashooter: “We REALLY need to get that box back.” Repeater: “But how!?” Peashooter: “We need to ask Crazy Dave’s help.” Marigold: “What!? Are you crazy!?” Some time later, at Zomboss HQ... Dr. Zomboss: “Argh! It’s no use! The box won’t break! Stupid good-for-nothing laser cutter!” Conehead Zombie: “Maybee you’re nowt suppozed to owpen it dat way.” Dr. Zomboss: “What do you mean?” Conehead Zombie: “See? It haz padlock. That meenz you’re suppozd to insurt a key they’re.” Dr. Zomboss: “Of course! I know that! I was just... testing! Yes! Testing the laser cutter!” Conehead Zombie: "Oh, for a sekond I thout yoowr juzt stoopid four knot realizing—" Dr. Zomboss: "Shut up." Meanwhile... Chomper: “Explain to me again about the plan.” Peashooter: “Ugh. We tell Dave that Zomboss has stolen the box from the very beginning, and that we have nothing to do with it. Surely if the box is that important he will deploy the Plant army to get that box back, right?” Chomper: “But isn’t that lying?” Repeater: “I don’t think that’s lying. I think that’s just not telling the truth, which is probably fine.” Peashooter: “Shh! Here he comes!” Crazy Dave: “Hey again! Wall-nut said that he has nothing to do with the disappearance of my box. He even said that he saw you two holding it a while ago! Strange...” Repeater: “Ha ha! What a joker! He sure knows how to make a good joke.” Peashooter: “Oh, I just remember! I saw Zomboss stole it a while ago!” Crazy Dave: “That Mr. Boss Guy? He stole it?” Peashooter: “Yeah!” Crazy Dave: “Oh NO! My BOX! We need to get that box BACK! Come on! Gather the Plants! Wabby wabbo.” *Crazy Dave left in a hurry* Marigold: “Did you see that? There must be something VERY important in that box!” Peashooter: “Come on!” Chapter 4: Think Outside The Box At Zomboss HQ... Dr. Zomboss: “Meet my latest invention! The Lockpick-a-tron 1000!” Conehead Zombie: “Wow!” Dr. Zomboss: “With this invention, I should be able to lockpick and open that darn box with ease!” Conehead Zombie: “May I try—” Dr. Zomboss: “NO.” Conehead Zombie: “Ok.” Dr. Zomboss: “So let’s try this thing out, shall we?” *A loud boom is heard, the place shakes a little* Dr. Zomboss: “Huh? What is going on outside?” *Dr. Zomboss looks at one of the screens, showing the Plants attacking the Zombies* Dr. Zomboss: “What!? Those weeds are attacking!? They must be here to get this box back!” Crazy Dave: “Give me back my box! GLARGLEBLARGLE!” Dr. Zomboss: “Even that Insane Dave Person is here! There must be something very valuable inside this very box!” *Another loud boom is heard, the ground shakes a little* Dr. Zomboss: “I need to get whatever is inside this box, before they’re able to get it!” *Dr. Zomboss uses the Lockpick-a-tron 1000 to unlock the padlock* Dr. Zomboss: “Aha! It’s unlocked! Now I just need to open it and—” Peashooter: “Not so fast!” *snatches the box* Dr. Zomboss: “Hey!!! How did you get here!? Return that box to me, weed!!!” Peashooter: “Not gonna happen!” *leave* Dr. Zomboss: “Aaargh!!! Zombies, chase that Peashooter, get that box, and return it to me!!!” *Peashooter is dodging the Zombies while running towards Crazy Dave* Dr. Zomboss: “I can’t let him have that box!” *rides the flying vehicle, then rushes at Peashooter* Peashooter: “I GOT IT! I GOT IT!” Dr. Zomboss: “Not for a long time!” *grabs the box while Peashooter is still grabbing it* Peashooter: “No! Let go of the box!” Crazy Dave: “MY BOX!!!” *runs towards Peashooter and Dr. Zomboss* Dr. Zomboss: “Nyah!!!” *tries to fly higher* Crazy Dave: “BOOOX!!!” *Crazy Dave jumps at Umbrella Leaf, which bounces him high* Umbrella Leaf: “Whoa, that was one big basketball.” *Crazy Dave grabs Peashooter’s leafs* Dr. Zomboss: “No!!! Let go!!! You two are too heavy for this vehicle!!!” *The flying vehicle is starting to lose altitude* Repeater: “This is our chance! Shoot at that vehicle!” *Some of the plants are shooting at Dr. Zomboss’ flying vehicle* *A pea hit Crazy Dave’s pot* Crazy Dave: “Wabby wabbo!” Repeater: “Oops.” *The vehicle is starting to smoke* Dr. Zomboss: “NO! YOU’RE DAMAGING IT! IT’S GOING TO—” BOOM!!! *The vehicle crashed, along with Crazy Dave, Dr. Zomboss, and Peashooter* Threepeater: “Woohoo! We did it!” Sunflower: “Are they okay, though?” Dr. Zomboss: “Ugh... THE BOX!” Crazy Dave: “It’s right here!” *is holding the box* Dr. Zomboss: “NOOO!!!” Peashooter: “Yeah! Finally we got it back.” Dr. Zomboss: “After snatching it from that pesky Peashooter, after unlocking it with the Lockpick-a-tron 1000! Yet at the end, FAILURE!” Crazy Dave: “Wait a minute, did he just said he snatched it from you?” Peashooter: “Uhh...” Dr. Zomboss: “You heard that right!” *mumbles* Peashooter: “We’re really sorry! We were so curious what’s inside the box that we stole it from you!” Crazy Dave: “So you’re really curious about what’s inside this box?” Peashooter: “Yeah.” Dr. Zomboss: “Indeed!” Crazy Dave: “Well, if that’s so, I may as well reveal what’s inside this box.” Marigold: “Really?” Crazy Dave: “BEHOLD!” *Crazy Dave opens the box, a dramatic light is shining from inside the box* Marigold: “Gasp!” Dr. Zomboss: “Huh? Is that...?” Peashooter: “...a key?” Crazy Dave: “Yes! A key!” Dr. Zomboss: “Surely it’s an important key, but a key for what? A super secret vault?” Crazy Dave: “The key for this box, of course!” Everyone: “WHAT!?!?!?” Crazy Dave: “This is the only key for this box. I don’t want this key to be lost. If this key is lost, how am I going to open this box when it’s locked? So, to prevent this key from being lost, I contained it safe in this very box itself!” *Dr. Zomboss faints* Repeater: “...I think I'm going to join him.” *Everyone faints* Crazy Dave: “...what? Is it nap time already?” . . . Crazy Dave: “Oh well.” *faints as well* THE END Epilogue Repeater: “Wait a minute, if that was the only key, and the key was inside the locked box, how would he even manage to unlock the box itself from the outside to get the key to unlock the box to get the key to— What even is the point of all this?” Everyone: “...” Peashooter: “I guess that’s a mystery for another day?” Repeater: “Huh. I guess that’s why it was called a mystery box.” Category:Fanfics